New Toys
by FanOfFictions1
Summary: Un día más. Un día igual a los otros. No sabían lo equivocados que estaban. Los cuatro hermanos seguían a un mutante cuando, de repente, encontraron algo que cambió sus vidas. Ya nunca volverán a mirarse los unos a los otros igual. Totalmente en español. Contenido para mayores de 13, en algunas partes. Nada de palabras groseras. Gore, pero no muy grave.
1. Part 1

**Prólogo/1**

Las tortugas estaban siguiendo a un extraño mutante por las calles de Nueva York hasta que lo perdieron en un oscuro callejón sin salida.

- Hay que encontrar a ese mutante- dijo Leo.

- Pues no es que sea fácil perderlo- comentó Raph.

Leo se giró molesto hasta estar los dos cara a cara.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que es difícil perderlo con lo rápido que es?

- No, pero nos subimos a los techos y sabemos dónde está.

- ¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil? Nunca lo es – respondió Leo por él mirándole con resignación.

A pesar de lo que dijo su hermano mayor subió a un techo cercano. Donnie y Mikey le miraron y subieron con la tortuga de rojo. Leo acabó escalando hasta ellos, por no quedarse en ese sitio. Los demás estaban mirando los edificios pero no había ni rastro. Cuando Raphael se giró vio a la tortuga de azul mirándole con cara de "Te lo dije". Ese gesto le fastidió mucho.

- Aquí no hay nada ni nadie – comentó Donnie, diciendo lo evidente - . Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

- Hay que buscar mejor – dijo el hermano que utilizaba los sais - . Tiene que estar por algún lado.

- Donnie, tú y Raph buscad por la parte superior – dicho esto los hermanos asintieron y le obedecieron - . Mikey, tú y yo buscaremos por la parte inferior.

Los dos bajaron y empezaron a mover cosas a ver si estaba ahí, pero nada. Entonces Mikey abrió un contenedor y una luz azul salía de ahí. Llamó a Leo y, cuando llegó, abrió la basura y se lo enseñó.

- Tenemos que avisar a los demás – dijo Mikey en seguida. Puso sus manos en su boca pero, antes de que dijera palabra, Leo se lo impidió.

- No. Tengo que encontrar a ese mutante cuanto antes. Además, quiero restregárselo en la cara a Raph.

Se cogieron de las manos.

- Esta puede ser la última vez que veamos a nuestra familia – dijo el hermano mayor mirando al otro tristemente - .

Los dos miraron hacia las sombras de los otros buscando en vano en la parte superior. Cruzaron las miradas como si estuvieran diciendo adiós a todo lo que conocían. Leo abrió el contenedor.

- ¿Preparado?

- No Se Si ...

- ¡YA! – interrumpió Leo mientras saltaba dentro arrastrándole.

Alrededor suyo había muchos colores. "Podrían haber provocado un ataque epiléptico", pensaron. A pesar de lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos no soltaron la mano del otro. Los colores terminaron de golpe.

**/**

**Odio los comienzos TwT**


	2. Part 2

**Prólogo/2**

Después de buscar un rato en vano volvieron al punto donde se habían dividido.

- Si me necesitas estaré quejándome a Leo – dijo el hermano de rojo impaciente - .

Se dirigió al bordillo.

- ¡Leo! Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Aquí no hay nadie… ¿Leo? ¿Mikey? – decía a medida que avanzaba - .

Cuando estuvo más cerca vio el contenedor abierto del que salía la intensa luz azul y gritó:" ¡DIOS! ¡DONNIEE!" Saltó hacia el suelo, frenándose con una escalera de incendios y corrió hasta el mismo. Donnie no comprendió la causa del grito llamándole hasta que se acercó corriendo y vio lo que su hermano había visto. Bajó a donde estaba Raph y se puso a su lado.

- ¿Es un portal? – dijo histérica y nerviosamente Raph –

- No lo sé pero seguramente. Tienen que haber ido por aquí. Puede que detrás del mutante.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No pueden haber ido por otro lado?

- Estoy un 100% seguro de que fueron por aquí. No pueden estar escondidos porque habrían salido al vernos y si hubieran ido por otro lado lo habrían dicho y los habríamos visto. Tenemos que saltar e ir a por ellos.

- Dios, Leo, en la que nos has metido. Seguramente lo ha hecho por nuestra pelea de antes y arrastró a Mikey con él. Vale, entremos.

Se cogieron las manos y saltaron, cerrando con ellos la tapa del contenedor para que a nadie le pasara lo mismo. Vieron los colores también y volvieron a pararse súbitamente.

**/**

**Fin del Prólogo... Es un poco corto pero es un prólogo :3**


	3. Part 3

**Bloody Paradise (Chapter 1)**

Mikey y Leo aterrizaron en la hierba suave. Pero, como habían caído desde gran altura, dolió igualmente. Se pusieron de pie con dificultad. Miraron a su alrededor. Estaban en una pradera soleada, sin ninguna nube a la vista. A lo lejos vieron una casa que parecía cómoda. Lo más extraño de ese lugar es que estaba dividido por un muro de ladrillo que parecía grueso.

- ¿Pero dónde estamos?

- No lo sé. Pero tenemos que encontrar una salida – respondió Leo - .

Mikey miró hacia arriba. No había ni rastro del portal. Hizo una mueca de preocupación.

- - Pues por donde vinimos no se puede – dijo Mikey - . El portal no está.

- - Genial – dijo Leo caminando de un lado a otro nervioso - . Por ahora vayamos a la casa. Puede que alguien viva allí y nos ayude.

Empezaron a andar en esa dirección. El sol pegaba fuerte y, pasadas más de una hora, acabaron parándose a descansar. Estaban sudando la gota gorda cuando oyeron unas voces familiares llamándoles.

- - ¿Esos son… Donnie y Raph? – dijo Mikey sin aliento - .

- - Sigue andando... Seguro que son imaginaciones... Tendrás insolación. Después, en la casa, miramos eso,… ¿vale? – replicó Leo cansado - .

Él también lo oía. Pero ese sonido se repetía cada vez más cerca hasta que se giraron y se encontraron con sus hermanos.

- - ¡Donnie!... ¡Raph!... Me alegro… de veros… -dijo Mikey - .

- - ¿Cómo… llegaron? – preguntó el hermano mayor –

- - Por el mismo lugar que vosotros. Caímos, os vimos y fuimos a por ustedes – respondió la tortuga lista - .

- - Lo importante es que estamos unidos de nuevo.

Leo hizo una mueca imperceptible de sorpresa y confusión. Después miró a su hermano menor. Le vio con su sonrisa y le imitó. Continuó caminando hacia el edificio, cada vez más cercano, con su equipo en los talones. Cuando llegaron estaban más que agotados y descansaron en el porche. Mikey y Leo no podían ver con claridad. La primera se tumbó en la barandilla, Donnie se sentó en una silla que había allí fuera, Leo se acostó en el suelo y Raph se acostó a su lado.

- - Ey.

- - Ey.

- - Parece que no te alegras de vernos de vuelta – dijo Raph sentándose - .

- - No, sí me alegro de veros – respondió en seguida Leo molesto por la pregunta y porque tenía su cabeza delante de la suya. Le costaba enfocar pero distinguía la máscara roja, los ojos verdes y la piel - . Es que estoy cansado.

Le estaba ocultando una cosa que sospechaba y miró hacia otro lado. Raph se dio cuenta y con su mano la volvió a girar hacia él. A Leo le incomodó porque estaban demasiado cerca, pero no podía moverla porque su mano seguía sujetándole.

- - Dime la verdad.

- - Es la verdad – dijo Leo después de un suspiro - . Estoy muy cansado, tengo la cabeza ardiendo y estoy empapado.

Sintió la mirada del otro recorriendo su cuerpo. "Vale, esto es muuuy raro", pensó. Él, a cambio, lo imitó y se dio cuenta de una cosa muy extraña. Estaba demasiado cerca su cara de la suya. En ese momento notó la mirada curiosa de Donnie. Se sonrojó bastante. Le empujó hacia un lado y se recompuso.

- - ¡Raph! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!

Raphael le seguía mirando con una sonrisa en la cara. Antes de que el otro hiciera nada se levantó y se acercó a la, oficialmente, barandilla de Mikey.

- - Mikey. Mikey – susurró - . Tengo que hablar contigo.

Notó que tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchó su ronquido. Se había quedado dormido. Le tocó un poco el brazo. No hubo respuesta. Miró a Raph, que se estaba acercando, y le empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Mikey cayó por la parte de la barandilla que daba al jardín y se levantó en seguida molido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró Mikey medio dormido - ¿Leo? ¿Qué quieres?

- Baja la voz – susurró Leo mirando a los otros - . Tengo que hablar de una cosa contigo. Después hablamos en privado.

Leo calló y se alejó unos pocos pasos. En seguida estaba Raph donde estaba el hermano de las katanas minutos antes.

- ¿Qué tal si vemos que hay dentro de la casa? Mikey, Raph y tú investigad el piso superior y Donnie y yo miraremos en este. Mirad si encontráis provisiones o medicinas y si hay camas, baños y cocina.

Los otros asintieron y en seguida las parejas empezaron por su parte.

**/**

**El Chapter dura más de lo que se piensa. Es más como... un libro? O parecido, ya que contiene todo lo que pasa en una parte... Es como una temporada, eso**


	4. Part 4

**Bloody Paradise (Chapter 1)**

Leo entró detrás de su equipo y observó encantado el salón que tenía. Cerca estaba la escalera y tuvieron que despedirse rápido. El muro de ladrillo también atravesaba la casa. Donnie caminó por la habitación admirando los muebles que había. Leo le imitó. "La verdad es que está muy completa. Tiene que vivir alguien", pensó. Don se adelantó a otra habitación.

- - ¡Leo! Aquí está la cocina.

En seguida fue al cuarto donde estaba su hermano. Había una nevera más o menos grande, horno, cocina eléctrica y había hasta un microondas. Estaban abiertas algunas gavetas. En todas ellas habían alimentos, salvo en la que estaba debajo del fregadero, que tenía artículos de limpieza. Sobraban platos y vasos.

- - Mira toda la comida que hay. – dijo Donnie con un bote en la mano - Además no ha caducado. Qué suerte, ¿no?

Lo dijo demasiado contento pero supuso que así tendrían que estar todos por esa buena noticia. Pero había algo que no le encajaba.

- - Es imposible que esta casa esté deshabitada. – exclamó Leo señalando lo que habían encontrado - Y menos con estos alimentos. ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia?

Su hermano reaccionó como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debería imperceptiblemente. En seguida hizo como si pensara.

- - No – respondió casi al momento.

Volvió a la habitación de la que habían salido y en seguida le siguió Leo. Rápidamente le alcanzó.

- - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – después de realizar la pregunta la otra tortuga se detuvo en seco y, después de unos segundos, se giró hacia él.

- - Ya te dije que por donde entraron ustedes dos.

- - Eso no es cierto – pareció que le cayó un chorro de agua fría al otro.

- - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- - Porque después de caer Mikey y yo el portal se cerró.

- - Cuando nosotros caímos estaba abierto. A lo mejor el que miente eres tú.

Esta vez el sorprendido era Leo. Esa respuesta encendió una rabia que había estado escondida un rato.

- - Yo sé lo que vivimos él y yo. Y sé que no miento.

- - Y yo sé lo que Raph y yo vimos y tampoco miento.


	5. Part 5

**Bloody Paradise(Chapter 1, Parte 3)**

Mikey subió los escalones en silencio tras su hermano mayor. Cuando llegaron arriba había seis habitaciones: cuatro detrás y dos a los lados. Se acercaron a las que tenían a los lados y las abrieron. Eran unos cuartos pequeños con una cama pegada a la pared, una mesa de noche y un pequeño armario vacío.

- - ¡Cuarto! – gritó el más pequeño - .

- - ¡Cuarto!

Salieron de ahí y abrieron las siguientes puertas. Eran unos cuartos de baño más pequeños todavía con apenas un retrete, una bañera, el habitual grifo con su espejo de medicinas y un armario debajo de estos.

- - ¡Baño con medicinas! – exclamó el mayor - .

Mikey abrió el armario y lo encontró lleno de medicamentos, medicinas y vendas, con toallas y, claramente, el papel higiénico. Cogió un bote. Parecía lleno. Miró la fecha de caducidad.

- - ¿Están caducadas? Estas no.

Después de unos segundos escuchó: "No. Todo está en perfecto estado". ·Genial· pensó el naranja. Se dirigieron a las puertas que quedaban. Otros dormitorios con exactamente lo mismo que los anteriores y en el mismo sitio.

- - ¡Otro cuarto!

- - ¡Igual aquí!

Se reunieron en el pasillo.

- - Vale – empezó a decir el mayor - , tenemos tres de las cinco cosas fundamentales que había dicho Leo. Vamos abajo a decirlo.

Asintió. A mitad de la escalera oyeron a Leo y a Donnie discutiendo. Mikey se sorprendió y bajó más deprisa. Cuando llegó al salón seguían discutiendo. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado y callaron, cruzaron los brazos, y se dieron la espalda. Mikey estaba más sorprendido aún y no entendía que pasaba.

- - ¿De qué hablabais?

- - De una cosa – respondió el más alto con actitud altiva - .

- - ¿De qué cosa?

- - De LA cosa – contestó enfadado mirando a la tortuga de lila - .

Este le respondió la mirada. Mikey se sintió incómodo y fuera de lugar.

- - ¿Hay comida? – gruñó Raph con impaciencia – Porque tengo hambre y supongo que ustedes también.

Ese comentario les distrajo. En seguida la barriga de Mikey rugió como si suplicara comida. Este la tapó con sus brazos, avergonzado.

- - Sí, hay. Y la verdad es que se está haciendo tarde y no hemos cenado. Mikey, lo siento pero creo que no hay pizza.

Se arrodilló y gritó: "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Su barriga volvió a intervenir con más fuerza.

- - Bueno, con que sea comestible me vale.

Fue corriendo hacia la cocina y, cuando sus hermanos llegaron, él ya había puesto la mesa, encendido la cocinilla y estaba buscando en la despensa encima de una silla.

- - Guaaaaaauuuuu. Aquí hay de todo, literalmente. ¿Qué queréis que os preparé el Chef Mikey?

- - Fil… - contestó el de rojo - .

- - Rancho – le interrumpió poniéndole una mano en la boca - .

- - ¿Por qué? – se liberó enfadado –

- - Porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar atrapados aquí, ni siquiera si vamos a salir algún día, y las provisiones se nos acabarán y moriremos de hambre. ¿Quieres eso?

Negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Leo había pensado que le iba a costar más ganar la conversación. Le hizo un gesto y Mikey empezó a cocinar. Media hora después estaban los tres sentados en la mesa. El más pequeño se dio la vuelta con una olla "enorme" en sus manos. La puso en la mesa y le quitó la tapa.

- - ¡Voilà! - exclamó entusiasmado –

Los demás se sirvieron su parte y comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron estaban satisfechos.

- - Buen trabajo – dijo el líder contento- . Estaba delicioso. Gracias a la cantidad que hiciste da para mañana.

Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y la sacudió. Mikey se sintió útil y sonrió entusiasmado.

- - ¿Y ahora qué, Leo? – dijo el de rojo aburrido –

- - Cada uno a lo suyo.

Donnie se acercó a Raph y le susurró una cosa al oído. Este asintió y, cuando se alejó, sonrió.

- - Mikey, ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó el que se había marchado –

- - Emm, no sé…

- - Creo que arriba hay cómics de todo, ¿vienes?

Sonrió ilusionado y asintió. Subieron la escalera prácticamente corriendo. Leo rió un poco y caminó hacia ningún lugar. Raph le siguió.

- - ¿A dónde vas?

- - No lo sé. A donde me lleven mis pasos.

Continuaron caminando hacia el salón.

- - ¿Por ahí es el salón? – preguntó escéptico el de rojo - .

A Leo le picó el comentario.

- - ¿Y QUÉ MÁS TE DA? DÉJAME EN PAZ. ¡PARA DE SEGUIRME! – le gritó Leo –

Salió al jardín hecho una furia con paso rápido y se sentó bajo un árbol, esperando tener paz. Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Escuchó el relajante sonido del silencio, salvo por unos bichos y se tranquilizó. Descubrió que tenía sueño y abrió los ojos. Vio a Raph sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió y le tocó el brazo para que despertara.

- - Venga, vamos a la cama – susurró dulcemente - .

Le ayudó a subir las escaleras, ya que seguía medio dormido. Cuando llegaron arriba vieron a Donnie y a Mikey en una habitación que estaba al lado del muro de piedra. Estaban sentados encima de la cama, hojeando unos cómics. Leo tocó en la puerta y atrajo su atención.

- - Es tarde. Cada uno a su habitación – dijo suavemente.

Mi Mikey salió del cuarto y se fue a la habitación de al lado. Raph había entrado en la que estaba enfrente. Leo suspiró.

- - Otra vez no elijo – murmuró después de un suspiro y se fue a dormir.


	6. Part 6

**Bloody Paradise (Chapter 1, Parte 4)**

Mikey despertó bruscamente. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que una pizza cobraba vida y le perseguía. Miró por la ventana. Todavía era muy de noche. Dio vueltas y vueltas por la habitación. Nada, no cogía sueño. Entornó la puerta y vio una suave luz que venía del piso inferior. Tuvo mucha curiosidad pero estaba muy oscuro. Aunque era su elemento no veía nada. Buscó en los cajones y encontró una pequeña linterna. "Bingo", pensó. Abrió la puerta lo suficientemente como para pasar. Lentamente bajó las escaleras para no hacer ruido, ya que no quería despertarles. La luz procedía de unas escaleras que estaban muy escondidas entre la cocina y el comedor. Las bajó también lentamente. Miró a sus lados. La oscuridad parecía que le iba a devorar y el silencio que había le asustaba. Al final había una puerta también escondida. Acercó la mano para abrirla cuando sintió peso en su hombro de repente. Se le escapó un pequeño grito, pegó un salto del susto, giró en el aire y apuntó con la linterna a lo que le había asustado. Vio a Donnie con las manos delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró el mayor - ¿Sabes lo tarde que es?

- No, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Pregunté primero.

- Me desperté, vi la luz y vine a ver qué era – soltó después de un suspiro - . ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Vine a por un vaso. ¿Quieres bajar la linterna?

Mikey se dio cuenta y su hermano se lo agradeció.

- Vamos a la cama – bostezó - .

- Pero…

- Vamos.

Subieron las escaleras. Mikey se quedó con las ganas de ver qué era lo que había ahí dentro. Entró a su cuarto, Donnie le dio las buenas noches y se durmió.

**/**

**Gracias por los ánimos 3**


End file.
